1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for an image delivery and a method thereof, and to a system that prepares a plurality of images in a server, an image is down-loaded in a mobile phone from the server, and the down-loaded image is displayed on the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones have received much attention. Mobile phones now function like computers, handling not only simple call functions like in a conventional phone, but also capable of being connected to a network such as an internet, and transmitting and receiving data.
People have different tastes, and mobile phones also provide a plurality of waiting screens in consideration of a user selecting a favorite screen.
However, in the mobile phone, storage capacity is restricted, and the number of images to be held is also restricted. Accordingly, images in accordance with tastes of a user are not necessarily prepared.
Further, for an image such as a character and so forth that are used on a waiting screen, copyright license fees may be charged the use thereof. In that case, a company that uses an image such as a character on a waiting screen in a mobile information processing terminal such as a mobile phone has to pay a copyright fee for the character to a copyright holder of the character that is used.
If a user does not use an image preliminarily prepared in a mobile phone, a sales company of the mobile phone still has to bear a copyright fee for a character, and the copyright fee is often wasted. As a result, this causes an increase in a cost of the mobile phone.
Accordingly, a service for delivering an image that can be used on a waiting screen is proposed.
However, this service is only for simply delivering an image, and the delivered image can be delivered to other mobile phones again and can be processed, and potential of copyright infringement occurs.
The objective of the present invention is to solve the tasks.
Also, the objective of the present invention is to provide an image delivering system for promoting protection of a copyright and capable of delivering an image in accordance with a taste of a user, and a method thereof.
Moreover, the objective is to provide an image delivering system capable of providing conventional pull type service with push type image delivery service, and a method thereof.
The present invention provides an image delivering system having a mobile communication network, a plurality of mobile phones connected to the mobile communication network, a first server connected to the mobile phones via the mobile communication network, a network, and a second server connected to the first server via the network. The mobile phones have display means for displaying an image, and storage means having a region to which access control is applied. The mobile phone further comprises member registration demand means for transmitting a member registration demand for image delivery service, and image delivery demand means for transmitting an image delivery demand. The mobile phone further comprises image selecting means for transmitting image selection information for selecting a desired image data from a plurality of image data stored in the second server, and for down-loading the desired image data. The mobile phone further comprises hold means that store the down-loaded image data in the access controlled region of the storage means, and image controlling means for displaying the down-loaded image on the display means.
The first server comprises a user identifier table in which intrinsic identifiers of the mobile phones, and user identifiers that correlate to these intrinsic identifiers. The first server further comprises means for retrieving the user identifiers corresponding to the intrinsic identifiers of the mobile phones from the user identifier table, converting the intrinsic identifiers into user identifiers, and transmitting a demand from the mobile phones to the second server.
The second server comprises storage means in which a image data to be delivered is stored, and a member list table in which user identifiers of members of image delivery service are described. The second server further comprises member registration means for, when receiving a member registration demand from the first server, determining whether a user identifier that is set to this member registration demand is described in the member list table. The second server further comprises image list transmitting means for, when receiving the image delivery demand, determining whether a user identifier that is set to this image delivery demand is described in the member list table, and for transmitting a list of a deliverable image. The second server further comprises image delivering means for reading out image data indicated in the image selection information from the storage means, and for transmitting it to the mobile phones.
In accordance with the present invention, since an image data to be delivered is held in an access controlled storage means, the read-out image is held in storage means in which it cannot be delivered to others again or cannot be processed, and protection of a copyright of the delivered image can be promoted.
In addition, it is preferable that the image to be delivered is updated every day.
In another aspect of the invention, if the mobile phones have means for transmitting information on sorts of their own phones, and the second server has storage means in which an image data for every sort of the mobile phones is held, and image delivering means for reading out an image data corresponding to information on the sorts of the mobile phones from the storage means, and for transmitting it to the mobile phones via the first server, display inconvenience due to a difference of the sorts of the mobile phones can be avoided.
In another aspect of the invention, the first server further comprises a table of information on sorts of the phones, in which the intrinsic identifiers of the mobile phones and information on sorts of the mobile phones are described in association with each other. The first server further comprises means for, in response to a demand from the mobile phones, retrieving the information on the sorts of the mobile phones from the table of information on the sorts of the phones, based on the intrinsic identifiers added to the demand, for adding this information on the sorts of the phones to the demand, and for transmitting it.
The second server further comprises storage means in which an image data for every sort of the mobile phones is held, and image delivering means for reading out an image data corresponding to the information on the sorts of the phones, which is added to the demand, from the storage means, and for transmitting it to the mobile phones via the first server. In this way, an advantage same as in the arrangement can be obtained.
In another aspect of the invention, the second server further comprises an address table in which electronic mail addresses of members are described, means for concurrently transmitting electronic mails in which a destination to be linked for down-loading a deliverable image data is set to addresses described in the address table, and means for responding to access based on a link from the electronic mails and transmitting the image data to the mobile phones. The mobile phones further comprise have electronic mail transmitting and receiving means for transmitting and receiving an electronic mail, and access means for receiving an electronic mail by means of the electronic mail transmitting and receiving means, and for having access to the destination to be linked, which is set in the electronic mail, image display controlling means for displaying an image down-loaded from the destination to be linked on the display means. The mobile phones further comprise hold means for holding the image down-loaded from the place to be linked in an access-controlled region of the storage means, thereby providing push type service can be provided, and further, it is possible for a user to save time for reading out a menu of an image delivery one by one.
In another aspect of the invention, the mobile phones further comprise have member registration demand means for transmitting a member registration demand of mail delivery service, electronic mail transmitting means which is started by means of the second server, and means for setting a mail address of the second server, which is provided from the second server, in a destination to which an electronic mail will be transmitted, when the electronic mail transmitting means is started, for setting a mail address of a user in an origin of transmission, and for setting a mail identifier provided from the second server in an electronic mail and transmitting it to a destination of transmission.
The second server further comprises means for, when receiving the member registration demand, generating a mail identifier which has a relationship in pairs with a user identifier of a member who transmitted the member registration demand, and means for starting the electronic mail transmitting and receiving means of the mobile phones and for transmitting the mail address and the mail identifier of the second server to the mobile phones. The second server further comprises means for receiving an electronic mail, specifying a user identifier from the mail identifier that is set in the electronic mail, and describing the specified user identifier and the mail address of a user, which is set in the electronic mail, in the address table in pairs, even in a mail interface, a mail address coincident with a user ID can be exactly obtained.
The present invention also provides an image delivering system comprising a mobile communication network, a plurality of mobile phones connected to the mobile communication network, a first server connected to the above-described mobile phones via the mobile communication network, a network, and a second server connected to the first server via the network.
The first server comprises means for connecting the mobile phones to the network.
The second server comprises storage means for holding an image data, an address table in which electronic mail addresses of members of image delivery service are described, means for concurrently transmitting electronic mails in which a destination to be linked for transmitting a deliverable image data is set to addresses described in the address table, and means for transmitting the image data to the mobile phones based on a link that is set in the electronic mails.
The mobile phones comprise display means for displaying an image, electronic mail receiving means for receiving an electronic mail, access means for receiving an electronic mail by means of the electronic mail receiving means, and for having access to a destination to be linked, which is set in the electronic mail, and image display controlling means for displaying an image down-loaded from the destination to be linked on the display means.
In accordance with the present invention, push type image delivery service can be provided, which is not in the conventional pull type service.
In addition, it is preferable that the image to be delivered from the destination to be linked is an updated image.
In another aspect of the invention, the mobile phones further comprise member registration demand means for transmitting a member registration demand of mail delivery service, and electronic mail transmitting means which is started by means of the second server. The mobile phones further comprise means for setting a mail address of the second server, which is provided from the second server, in a destination to which an electronic mail will be transmitted, when the electronic mail transmitting means is started, for setting a mail address of a user in an origin of transmission, and for setting a mail identifier provided from the second server in an electronic mail and transmitting it to a destination of transmission.
The second server further comprises means for, when receiving the member registration demand, generating a mail identifier which has a relationship in pairs with a user identifier of a member who transmitted the member registration demand, means for starting the electronic mail transmitting and receiving means of the mobile phones, and for transmitting the mail address and the mail identifier of the second server to the mobile phones. The second server further comprises means for receiving an electronic mail, for specifying a user identifier from the mail identifier that is set in the electronic mail, and for describing the specified user identifier and the mail address of a user, which is set in the electronic mail, in the address table in pairs, even in a mail interface, a mail address coincident with a user ID can be exactly obtained.
In another aspect of the invention, the mobile phones have means for transmitting information on sorts of their own phones.
The second server further comprises storage means in which an image data for every sort of the mobile phones is held, and image delivering means for reading out an image data corresponding to information on the sorts of the mobile phones from the storage means, and for transmitting it to the mobile phones via the first server.
In another aspect of the invention, the first server further comprises a table of information on sorts of the phones, in which intrinsic identifiers of the mobile phones and information on sorts of the mobile phones are described in association with each other. The first server further comprises means for, in response to a demand from the mobile phones, retrieving the information on the sorts of the mobile phones from the table of information on the sorts of the phones, based on the intrinsic identifiers added to the demand, and for adding this information on the sorts of the phones to the demand, and transmitting it.
The second server further comprises storage means in which an image data for every sort of the mobile phones is held, and image delivering means for reading out an image data corresponding to the information on the sorts of the phones, which is added to the demand, from the storage means, and for transmitting it to the mobile phones via the first server.
In another aspect of the invention, the mobile phones further comprise storage means having an access-controlled region, and hold means for holding a down-loaded image data in the access-controlled region of the storage means for copyright protection.
The present invention also provides an image delivering method in a network system comprising a mobile communication network, a plurality of mobile phones connected to the mobile communication network, a first server connected to the mobile phones via the mobile communication network, a network, and a second server connected to the first server via the network.
The method comprises, in response to a request of an image delivery from the mobile phones, the first server sets a user identifier corresponding to an intrinsic identifier of the mobile phones in the request, and transmitting it to the second server. The method further comprises the second server receives the request from the first server, determining if the image delivery is correct based on the user identifier that is set in the request, and transmitting a requested image data to the mobile phones if a result of the check indicates a user to whom an image delivery may be conducted. The method further comprises the mobile phones receiving the image data, and holding the received image data in an access-controlled storage region to which access from a user is restricted.
In another aspect of the invention, the method further comprises holding image data for every sort of the mobile phones in the second server, and, when transmitting a request, the mobile phones adding information on sorts of their own phones thereto and transmitting it. The method further comprises the second server delivering image data corresponding to the information on the sorts of the mobile phones to the mobile phones to avoid display inconvenience.
In another aspect of the invention, the method further comprises generating a table of information on sorts of the phones in the first server, in which the intrinsic identifiers of the mobile phones and information on sorts of the mobile phones are described in association with each other, and holding an image data for every sort of the mobile phones in the second server. The method further comprises, in response to a request from the mobile phones, the first server retrieving the information on the sorts of the mobile phones from the table of information on the sorts of the phones, based on the intrinsic identifiers added to the request, and adding this information on the sorts of the phones to the demand, and transmitting the information it to the second server. The method further comprises the second server delivering image data corresponding to the information on the sorts of the mobile phones to the mobile phones based on the information on the sorts of the phones, which is added to the request.
In another aspect of the invention, the method further comprises providing an address table in the second server, in which electronic mail addresses of members to whom electronic mails are delivered, and concurrently transmitting from the second server electronic mails in which a destination to be linked for down-loading a deliverable image data is set to addresses described in the address table. The method further comprises receiving an electronic mail, having access to the destination to be linked, which is set in the received electronic mail, down-loading an image data, and displaying an image of the down-loaded image data.
In another aspect of the invention, the method further comprises the mobile phones transmitting a registration request of an electronic mail address, the first server setting a user identifier in the registration request, and the second server generating a presumptive identifier which has a relationship in pairs with the user identifier that is set in the registration request. The method further comprises transmitting the presumptive identifier and the electronic mail addresses of the second server to the mobile phones, and of starting a function of an electronic mail of the mobile phones, setting an electronic mail address of a user in an origin of transmission of an electronic mail on the mobile phones, setting the electronic mail addresses of the second server in a destination to which the electronic mail is transmitted, and setting the presumptive identifier in the electronic mail. The method further comprises transmitting the electronic mail from the mobile phones, in which the presumptive identifier is set, the second server extracting the presumptive identifier from the received electronic mail, and retrieving a user identifier which has a relationship in pairs with the presumptive identifier, and registering the electronic mail address of a user, which is described in an origin of transmission of the received electronic mail, and the retrieved user identifier in the address table in pairs, even in a mail interface, a mail address coincident with a user ID can be exactly obtained.
The present invention also provides an image delivering method in a network system comprising a mobile communication network, a plurality of mobile phones connected to the mobile communication network, a first server connected to the mobile phones via the mobile communication network, a network, and a second server connected to the first server via the network.
The method comprises concurrently transmitting electronic mails in which a destination to be linked for down-loading an image to be delivered is set to previously registered electronic mail addresses that are destinations of the transmission, and receiving an electronic mail, and requesting to deliver an image to a destination to be linked, which is set in the electronic mail from the mobile phones, via the first server. The method further comprises, in response to a request of an image delivery from the mobile phones, the first server setting a user identifier corresponding to an intrinsic identifier of the mobile phones in the request, and transmitting it to the second server, and the second server receiving the request from the first server, and determining if an image delivery based on the user identifier that is set in the request is correct. The method further comprises transmitting image data specified by the request to the mobile phones if a result of the check indicates a user to whom an image delivery may be conducted; and the mobile phones receiving the image data, and displaying an image of the received image data.
In accordance with the present invention, push type image delivery service can be provided, which is not in the conventional pull type service. Also, the method further comprises holding the received image data in an access-controlled storage region, thereby providing copyright protection.
Also, it is preferable that the image to be delivered is updated every day.
The method further comprises holding an image data for every sort of the mobile phones in the second server, and, when transmitting a request, the mobile phones adding information on sorts of their own phones thereto and transmitting it. The method further comprises the second server delivering image data corresponding to the information on the sorts of the mobile phones to the mobile phones, thereby avoiding display inconvenience. The method further comprises generating a table of information on sorts of the phones in the first server, in which the intrinsic identifiers of the mobile phones and information on sorts of the mobile phones are described in association with each other, and holding an image data for every sort of the mobile phones in the second server. The method further comprises, in response to a request from the mobile phones, the first server retrieving the information on the sorts of the mobile phones from the table of information on the sorts of the phones, based on the intrinsic identifiers added to the request, and adding this information on the sorts of the phones to the demand, and transmitting it to the second server. The method further comprises the second server delivering image data corresponding to the information on the sorts of the mobile phones to the mobile phones based on the information on the sorts of the phones, which is added to the request. The method further comprises the mobile phones transmitting a registration request of an electronic mail address, and the first server setting a user identifier in the registration request. The method further comprises the second server generating a presumptive identifier which has a relationship in pairs with the user identifier that is set in the registration request, and transmitting the presumptive identifier and the electronic mail addresses of the second server to the mobile phones. The method further comprises starting a function of an electronic mail of the mobile phones, setting an electronic mail address of a user in an origin of transmission of an electronic mail on the mobile phones, setting the electronic mail addresses of the second server in a destination to which the electronic mail is transmitted, setting the presumptive identifier in the electronic mail, and transmitting the electronic mail from the mobile phones, in which the presumptive identifier is set.
The method further comprises the second server extracting the presumptive identifier from the received electronic mail, and retrieving a user identifier which has a relationship in pairs with the presumptive identifier, and registering the electronic mail address of a user, which is described in an origin of transmission of the received electronic mail, and the retrieved user identifier in pairs, even in a mail interface, a mail address coincident with a user ID can be exactly obtained.
The present invention also provides a method of acquiring electronic mail addresses in accordance with terminal identifiers, wherein terminals, and a second server connected to the terminals via a first server are provided, and wherein a first communication method in which the second server discriminates the terminals based on the terminal identifiers of the terminals, which are issued from the first server, and a second communication method in which the second server discriminates the terminals based on electronic mail addresses of the terminals coexist.
The method comprises the terminals transmitting a registration demand of an electronic mail address based on the first communication method, the first server setting a terminal identifier in the registration demand, and the second server generating a presumptive identifier which has a relationship in pairs with the terminal identifier that is set in the registration demand. The method further comprises transmitting the presumptive identifier and electronic mail addresses of the second server to the terminals based on the first communication method, starting a function of an electronic mail of the terminals, setting electronic mail addresses of the terminals in an origin of transmission of an electronic mail on the terminals, setting the electronic mail addresses of the second server in a destination to which the electronic mail is transmitted, setting the presumptive identifier in the electronic mail, and transmitting the electronic mail from the terminals based on the second communication method, in which the presumptive identifier is set. The method further comprises the second server extracting the presumptive identifier from the received electronic mail, and retrieves a terminal identifier which has a relationship in pairs with the presumptive identifier, and storing the electronic mail addresses of the terminals, which are described in an origin of transmission of the received electronic mail, and the retrieved terminal identifier in pairs.
In addition, the terminal identifiers of the terminals can be also used for the presumptive identifier.